Looking For Alfred
by Shabilakas2
Summary: One day Alfred goes missing and Arthur goes looking for him. Arthur gets himself into trouble One shot, me and my friend wrote this :D oh and its also my first story so dont judge if it sucks! I don't not own hetalia!


There was a once a man called Alfred he love to eat hamburgers all day and watch scary movies with his wonderful boyfriend Arthur, but one day Alfred went missing and Arthur got worry sick. Arthur went looking for Alfred everywhere but couldn't find him alone so he went to ask for help. He went to Francis's house but it was a big mistake before he knew it he was drugged by Francis's and somehow ending up tied up to Francis's bed. He looked around confused and irritated, looking for something to cut the rope with, but didn't find anything. He heard a loud noise from outside the door and closed his eyes faking his was asleep. "Mon Cher this is going to be fun" Francis slowly walked up to the bed to find Arthur "sleeping." Arthur felt weight on the other side of the bed, but kept his eyes closed.  
'This bloody perv better don't do what I'm thinking he'll do!' he thought.  
Francis carefully moved to the side of Arthur removing the blanket in top of him. Francis then slowly started removing his clothes "I know you awake Mon Amour, don't pretend you're asleep." "Let me go you bastard!" Arthur screamed while kicking the French helplessly. "There is no escape Mon Amour" Francis slowly unzipped Arthurs pants when there was a loud knocking at the door "merde! You're going to have to wait" Francis said as he slowly walked out the door leaving Arthur alone. Arthur rapidly got up from the bed and tried to look for a window but there was none 'Damn, that bastard planned this good!' Then Arthur noticed something he hadn't seen before, he notice a book on the floor. Arthur slowly walked toward the book "what the bloody hell..." he pick up the book and dropped it once he read the title '10 new positions to try on your partner'. 'Am screwed' Arthur thought. "I'm back Mon Amour!" Francis walked through the door, closing it behind him. He noticed the book at Arthur's feet,"Ah, I see you're interested in those kinds of things too?"Francis walked towards Arthur. Francis then harshly threw Arthur to the bed, whispering dirty things to him while unzipping his pants. "Let me go you fucking bastard!" Arthur tried to resist but the French was clearly stronger than him. "I've been waiting for zis for quite a long time you know? I am not letting you leave now", Francis whispered in Arthur's ear. Arthur tried to push him away but that only made France to fall on top of him. "Now let's make this more interesting" Francis said slowly picking up something from under the bed. His hand made its way in between the shoes and stuff he had under the bed when he reached the desired item "Ah there you are", he said taking out a long, black whip. Francis then slowly started to choke Arthur with the whip "I want to hear you scream! Can you scream for me Arthur?" Francis said "damn you frog..." Arthur said before he black out. Arthur woke up to the bright rays of the sun on his eyes Wait...Sun? Was he free? What happened to Francis? Arthur opened his eyes completely and looked around. He was inside what seemed to be a cage? In Francis's backyard. 'Why does everything bad happen to the good people' thought Arthur. He looked around and was surrounded by his belongings. His cell phone was nowhere to be found and he couldn't believe that Alfred hasn't come looking for him...but then again Alfred was missing too. Then the thought came into his mind 'What if France did something to him too?' That would be very convenient for him right? Arthur then tried everything to get out of the cage when he heard somebody whispering in the bushes. "Hey Arthur...Arthur...Pzzzttt!" He recognized the sweet yet childish tone of the voice 'Damn out of all the people in the world to help me it had to be Feliciano!' "Hey Arthur what are you doing inside big brother Francis' cage" Feliciano said to Arthur. "What does it look like I'm doing you bloody git?!" Arthur yelled at the smaller nation," Hurry up and get me out of here!" Feliciano had no choice but to help Arthur. Feliciano was slowly approaching the cage when the porch door opened. "Sorry Arthur but I can't be seen by big brother!" Feliciano then ran off to the wilderness behind Francis's backyard. 'That bloody wanker!' England thought. Arthur stayed sitting on the grass listening to the man approaching him. "Well I see zat you're awake already Mon Amour", Francis said removing a hair from his face. "I should say zat even though you 'cooperate' more when you're unconscious, I like it more when you're awake", he said taking out a camera from his right pocket. Francis then took a picture of Arthur sitting looking all cute and shit. "Ah this iz a beautiful picture." Francis said slowly approaching Arthur. "Are you ready to try again Mon Amour?" Francis said opening the cage. Francis took out something else, but this was something different. When Arthur recognized the item his eye widened in terror. "Zis way you will be as cooperative but awake", the French said lifting a small but long syringe filled with a clear sedative. "Francis please don't..." Arthur said as Francis slowly took him out of the cage and starting dragging him inside the house. Once inside the house Arthur ran for it. "Merde!" Francis said as he chased Arthur around the house. Arthur ran through the woods evading every tree in his way. He ran for a good five minutes when he spotted a small cabin n the distance. He ran to the cabin to find out it was opened. Once he opened it he was shocked to find cheetah prints all over the place. There were rose petals on the bed. 'Omg...' he thought to himself. He was stuck nowhere to go. "Oh shit!", he turned to leave but the last thing he felt was the cold needle stabbing his neck and going numb, like falling asleep but not sleeping at all  
Arthur was vaguely aware that someone was holding him, but the warmth around his shoulders was so comforting that he didn't really want to move, even less wake up; lulled by that feeling, Arthur nuzzled close to the heat, allowing his mind to resurface from the depths of sleep. The next thing Arthur knew he was back on the bed. Shifting a bit, Arthur forced his tired eyes open, and the world around him focused after a couple of blinks, showing his room and a set of clothes thrown everywhere. He look around and notice he was naked and alone...'is this a dream?' he thought to himself as he got up to find his clothes...when suddenly the door opened. "Y–y–you!" Arthur pointed, his finger trembling as he covered himself with the sheets on the bed, too shocked to form a coherent thought. "What… when… w…" "Oh, come on, no need to be surprised, Mon Amour Angleterre," Francis chuckled, and Arthur swore the shivers running down his arms were just of disgust. "What the fuck did you do to me?!" "Itz easy...we made love Mon Amour!" Francis said chuckling "well mostly I did you were knock out by the sedative...but other than that it was wonderful!" Francis said as he approached Arthur. Arthur tried to run away but Francis grabbed him by the wrists and forcefully gave him a kiss. 'I hate you Francis, I hate myself, I wish I could die!', Arthur thought while being dragged into the bed once more when suddenly the door busted open. "Arthur!" Arthur recognized the sweet voice he loved to hear every day. Alfred was at the door looking at Francis with eyes filled of rage. "No one messes with Iggy!" he walk towards Francis, Francis got off of Arthur "April fools?" Francis said. Francis pleaded for an opportunity to explain but the maddened Alfred could not think at the moment. He never really liked Francis but this..This was the worst he could have ever done! Once he finished beating the shit out of Francis, Alfred slowly approach Arthur "what did he do to you?" he asked Arthur but Arthur was too scarred to tell him what had happened. "Al-Alfred, If you...Don't want to be...With me anymore...It's okay... I'll understand" Arthur said with tears on his eyes, wiping them away with the sheet he was covered in. Alfred then gave Arthur a deep and passionate kiss "I will always love you no matter what ever happens." Arthur hugged Alfred tightly"Why did you leave me?!"  
"I'm sorry Arthur, but it was very important for me to get you this", he held out his hand with a small box. Arthur took it and opened it revealing a beautiful rare-diamond ring on the inside. He looked at Alfred wide eyed  
"Arthur...Will you Marry Me?" "Yes, a million times yes Alfred F. Jones" Arthur then gave Alfred a deep passionate kiss! They got out of there and a few years later got married and lived happily ever after.


End file.
